


Another Morning

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Sewer King micro. The Sewer King began to smile by a pile of valuables.





	Another Morning

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King began to smile by a pile of valuables. Pretties his children obtained for him recently.   
He walked to three pet alligators and viewed one barren area. Glowering, he recalled a sick alligator's demise recently.   
Tears ran down the Sewer King's face. Another morning without a pet alligator.

THE END


End file.
